


Period Pains

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Around 10 years after the Troubles end for good in an AU with less death, Happily Ever After, Multi, Threegulls, sappy fluffy fluff, this is 100 percent unapologetic wish fulfillment, yes I was in pain when I wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: Sometimes, you just want a hug. Audrey has her boys and they are happy to oblige.





	Period Pains

Audrey closed the front door behind her and dumped her bag and coat on the floor by her feet. She walked as far as the kitchen table and leant her hands on the back of a chair, gripping the wood hard and watching her knuckles turn white. It didn't help.

Nathan turned to look at her from where he was building up the fire. “Alright?” he asked.

“Period pains,” she replied. “Feels like it's worse every month.”

Duke paused in what he was doing, knife held over the chopping board. “Can we help?” he asked. 

“Hugs?” she replied, and the next moment they were there. Duke pulled her to him, his hands pressed against her shoulder blades and his head resting against hers as he held her close. Nathan stood behind her and slid his hands around her waist and in between them to press low against her stomach.

She hugged back and breathed in the warmth of them. “We've got pain killers,” Duke offered.

She shook her head against his chest. “I just took some a little while ago,” she explained. “They might kick in in a minute. This is nice.”

His kissed the top of her head and Nathan shifted his hands, pressing against her a little tighter. She ran her hand along his arm and squeezed to let him know it was appreciated. They stood there for a little while, and it meant the world to her that they probably would have stayed there with her all evening if she'd asked them to. But her feet were tired as well.

“Sitting down is probably a good idea,” she said squeezing them before she let go, and Duke pulled away from her to let her move.

“I should probably finish cooking,” he said. “But it'll be a little while. You want a hot chocolate in the meantime?”

“No thanks, maybe later?”

Ten minutes later and changed into comfy sweat pants, she lay curled on the sofa in front of the fire with Nathan. She leant against him, his hands wrapped around her again, palms pressed tight against the skin of her stomach. The extra warmth helped, and somehow the skin-to-skin contact too; better than any hot water bottle or heat patch.

She closed her eyes and listened to the two of them chat as Duke cooked; the latest gossip from Vince and Dave, discussion about what to get Aaron for his upcoming birthday and amazement that he was turning 11 already. At the weekend they would go to see Vickie’s art exhibition in Bangor; Audrey would be feeling better by then and she was looking forward to it. Vickie was really making a name for herself as an artist and it was wonderful to see.

She rested her hand on Nathan's arm and ran her thumb back and forth, realising the feel of his skin and the comfort of a warm solid body around her.

Reluctant though she was to move, when Duke told them it was time to eat, she happily made her way to the table, knowing his cooking would be worth dragging herself away from the fire. They ate, and talked, and maybe the pain killers had taken effect at last, or maybe it was the hugs and the warmth and the fact of being home, but the pain seemed a little less.

Even so, she ate extra, and smiled happily at Duke when he suggested dessert. They left the washing up for the next day, and spent some time getting comfy on the sofa together instead. Audrey curled up against Nathan again, while Duke read to them; his fingers gently rubbing her feet as they rested in his lap. 

When she started to fall asleep, they carried her to the bedroom, and as she snuggled into the mattress between them, they curled their bodies and their hands around her, and she did not think it possible to feel more loved, or more lucky, than she did in that moment.


End file.
